Broken Dreams
by wOnToNgIrL
Summary: Alright this is my first fan-fic I need lots of critisism people! READ AND REVIEW! i ll update the summary l8ter, I don t know exactly where this is going yet... -wOnToNgIrL


Broken Dreams

**HI pplz! This is my first fan-fic, and I don`t exactly know where this is going so lots of critisism and advice is widely accepted! Thank U!!!**

Max POV

I was at the park, my flock down near the pond. We had just stopped here in Utah for a rest and were having a picnic at this random lake we had seen from the air. I think a sign had said Echo reservoir or something like that, but I didn`t really care. I was lightly swinging back and forth on this swing in the park a couple meters from the lake I still couldn`t see them, but I would go down to get them in a minute, I was enjoying the peace. Nobody around, any Erasers or Flyboys ready to kill us, life seemed good!

My hands were starting to hurt from holding on to the swings chains so long but I didn`t care. I looked down thinking, the usual obviously. I was still confused, no recent insights from my fortune cookie of a voice or any recent attacks from Erasers or Flyboys.

I had no clue what the plan was, but I had to think of one fast, because I Maximum Ride must never be caught without a plan… Why? Because number 1, Angel would freak if she found out I had no clue what we were doing, number 2, dying of planners block would be shameful, and finally number 3, Fang would tease me if he found out that I, the awesome Maximum Ride was clueless for the moment!

I sighed out loud knowing my flock was down near the water, or at least that's what I had thought, I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck and the hairs there stood on end. I was about to stand up and kill this stupid [insert ur choice of swear word here] of a Flyboy/Eraser trying to sneak up on me when I felt two rough but gentle hands grab my hips as I swung backward again and pull my swing up to their head, the creepy thing at first though, was the fact that I couldn`t see them, until I realized it was Fang, I was going to kill him for sneaking up on me.. "Fang, let go of me!" I said now really pissed, but instead of what I had in mind of dropping me he just let go of my hips and my swing started to go forward really fast and just as it was going up I leapt forward out of the swing and spread out my wings.

Fang POV

I snuck up using my newly found powers which I could now control behind Max, I was planning on just scaring her but I had a better idea. She was just lightly swinging back and forth her beautiful brown hair barely moving with the breeze. I stepped forward breathing on her neck and she looked just about o jump off and kick my trash when she came backwards again I grabbed her hips and pulled her swing up to my head level.

"Fang, let go of me!" She said now realizing it was just me she sounded pissed. I smiled, she said to drop her I let go of her hips and she went flying forwards and just as she started heading upwards she jumped gracefully from her swing and pulled out her beautiful wings! She was so gorgeous I was stunned by it and had returned to my visible self and found myself slightly gaping I quickly shut my mouth and gave Max a half smile while she glared at me. I was completely unfazed by her glare she was giving me and I continued to look at her. She used this time to soar at me, she tackled me to the ground and started punching my arms and ribs, ouch that`s going to hurt in the morning!

"Mmax, c`Mon, sorry, quit it, Max!" All my words were frantic and I tried getting out from underneath her but it was no use.

"Max!" shouted a very mad looking Angel "You can`t kill Fang we need him!!"

Max glared back down at me and smiled mischievously then gave me one more punch in the arm and jumped off of me!

_Thanks Angel,_ I thought to her gratefully and she smiled at me _she was only going to stop if one of the flock caught her on top of you! _She grinned wider and skipped over to help Max find the rest of the flock. Mental note: Don`t mess with Max. Angel turned around and smiled darkly. _Angel get out of my head, please!_

I felt her leave but not quickly enough for Max to get the message about my mental note, she turned around and smiled in a 'that's-right-you- never-mess- with- me' sort of look. I looked down at my shoes with a kind of 'dang-it!' expression on my usually emotionless face! I glanced back up just in time to see her smile had gotten wider before she turned around.


End file.
